celestialfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Raven
Pelaaja: Essi Hahmon nimi: Raven Fandom/Teos: Earl and Fairy / Hakushaku to Yosei Hahmon ikä: 18 Ryhmä: Orion Huone: 5. kerros, huone 18 Journal: obeymymaster (=tulee Ravenin tavasta tehdä mitä tahansa, mitä Edgar vain käskee.) 200px|thumb|right|Raven (anime) "Without a master, my soul.. Would be controlled by a heartless sprite". Ulkonäkö: Raven näyttää ikäistään huomattavasti nuoremmalta suurien silmiensä ja lapsenomaisten, pyöreiden kasvonpiirteidensä vuoksi. Hänellä on tumma ja täysin virheetön iho, mustat, hiukan pörrössä olevat hiukset ja kirkkaanvihreät, joidenkin mielestä hyvin salaperäisen näköiset silmät. Raven itse inhoaa nuorta ja lapsekasta ulkonäköään, eikä hän pidä lainkaan siitä, että ihmiset luulevat häntä nuoremmaksi kuin mitä hän oikeasti on. Poika pukeutuu aina siistin hillitysti, hovimestarimaiseen tyyliin. Hänen perusvaatetukseen kuuluu musta, pitkä takki, suorat housut, valkoinen kauluspaita ja solmio sekä valkoiset käsineet. Persoonallisuus: Jotkut kuvailevat Ravenia salaperäiseksi nuoreksi mieheksi, jotkut pitävät häntä täysin tunteettomana nähdessään miten välinpitämättömästi poika tuntuu suhtautuvan joihinkin asioihin. Ravenin yleisilme on surumielinen ja jokseenkin salamyhkäinen, aivan kuin hän kävisi jatkuvasti jonkinlaista ajatusvirtaa päänsä sisällä. Ravenin kasvoilla on lähes mahdotonta nähdä minkäänlaista hymyä ja hän pyrkii muutenkin piilottamaan kaikki tunteensa muilta ihmisiltä. Ravenin asuessa vielä Maassa, ihmiset hänen ympärillään kierrättivät huhua, jonka mukaan nuorukainen olisi puoliksi paholainen. Tämä pitääkin osittain ja jossain määrin paikkansa. Raven harjoitteli lapsena ankarasti taitavien taistelijoiden ohjauksessa, mutta tuli myöhemmin syrjään ajetuksi kun selvisi ettei poika hallinnut käärme- ja lintuhenkien voimia tarpeeksi hyvin. Raven noudattaa kuuliaisesti jokaista isäntänsä, Edgarin lausumaa sanaa tai käskyä, eikä epäröi hetkeäkään käydä taisteluun mikäli se on Edgarin käsky. Raven on myös valmis tappamaan mikäli joku millään tavoin vahingoittaa Edgaria tai jotakuta muuta hänen läheisistään. Mutta vaikka Raven tekisikin isäntänsä puolesta mitä tahansa ja noudattaa epäröimättä tämän käskyjä, hän osaa tarvittaessa olla myös hiukan sarkastinen kommenteissaan. Edgarille puhuessaan hän ei kiertele turhaan vaan sanoo asiat suoraan. Esimerkiksi Edgarin moittiessa häntä siitä, että Raven oli päästänyt Lydian humalassa olleen Edgarin lähelle, Raven totesi kylmänviileästi Edgarin olevan hyvin samanlainen selvinpäinkin ollessaan. Erikoiskyvyt: Ravenia on koulutettu lapsesta lähtien, minkä puolesta hän on äärimmäisen voimakas ja nopea liikkeissään. Hän hallitsee lisäksi kahta henkeä, valtavaa käärmettä ja lintua. Alunperin uskottiin, että Ravenin sisällä eläisi vain yksi henki, Ravenin ja tämän kaksoissiskon Erminen klaanin palvelijana toimiva käärme, mutta myöhemmin selvisi ettei näin ollutkaan. Ravenin sisällä elävät henget muuttavat pojan varsinaiseksi tappokoneeksi niiden vaistotessa isäntänsä lähellä olevan vihollisen. Mikäli Edgaria ei olisi tai tämä on liian kauakana Ravenista, nämä henget ottaisivat Ravenin kehon täysin omaan hallintaansa ja pakottaisivat hänet taistelemaan niin kauan, kunnes poika lopulta kuolisi. Nykytilanne: Raven päätyi Celestialiin täysin vahingossa. Kun Ulyssesin joukkojen kanssa käydyn taistelun jälkeen kaikki tuntui olevan taas hyvin, Raven joutuikin yllättäen pimeän tullen Ulyssesin lähettämän aavekoiran yllättämäksi. Taistelun tuoksinnassa lähettyville avautui kahden maailman välinen ulottuvuusportti ja ennen kuin Raven ehti huomatakaan, hän oli jo täysin vieraassa maailmassa, josta ei ollut poispääsyä. Muuta: Raven tulee 1800-luvun Englannista, viktoriaanisesta aikakaudesta, joten hänen käsityksensä maailmasta ja sen asioista voi olla hiukan erilainen kuin joidenkin muiden. Poika ei myöskään ole käynyt missään vaiheessa koulua, mutta hän hallitsee kyllä kaikki perustiedot ja taidot, sen verran mitä oman aikansa maailmasta on mahdollista hallita. 200px|thumb|right|Raven (manga) Alustava lukujärjestys lukuvuodelle 2010-2011: MA: - TI: englanti KE: - TO: historia, erikoisvoimien teoria PE: biologia LA: - SU: - Ihmissuhteet: Andou Tsubasa ~ Ensimmäinen henkilö, joka ottaa Raveniin kontaktia sen jälkeen, kun poika on saapunut Celestialiin. Raven ei vielä tässä vaiheessa oikein osaa sanoa mitään. Aikajanan tapaista: 2.4.2010: Saapui Celestialiin. 1.5.2010: Osui epäonnekseen sukupuolipuun lähettyville ja muuttui yön aikana tytöksi. 20.5.2010: Näkee edellisenä yönä unia sisarestaan ja muista läheisistään Maassa. Huomaa olevansa yksinäinen ja kaipaavansa tuttuja ihmisiä ympärilleen. 1.6.2010: Ensimmäinen varsinainen ihmiskontakti kouluun saapumisen jälkeen. Tsubasa Andou lupautuu esittelemään Ravenille paikkoja koululla ja sen ympäristössä. 25.6.2010: Käy pikaisesti katsastamassa juhannusaaton juhlat ja linnoittautuu sen jälkeen huoneeseensa. Tai ainakin siihen asti, kunnes Niou Masaharun järjestämät bileet alkavat. Sen jälkeen Raven pakenee meteliä koulun pihamaalle ja jää harjoittelemaan metsään. 13.8.2010: Celestialin outoudet pääsevät jälleen yllättämään, tällä kertaa Freaky Fridayn muodossa. Raven viettää viikonloppunsa Narumin kehossa. 30.8.2010: Orionin asumissääntöjä muutetaan ja Raven saa huonetoverikseen Laharlin. Jo ensinäkemältä Raven päättelee, ettei tätä tyyppiä kannata suututtaa, eikä Ravenilla oikein muutenkaan ole intressejä ottaa minkäänlaista kontaktia. 31.8.2010: Raven aloittaa ensimmäisen opiskeluvuotensa. Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Earl and Fairy Luokka:Essi Luokka:Orion Luokka:Tomokazu Sugita Luokka:13-D Luokka:Sinkku Luokka:2-D